¿Demasiado pronto para ser una princesa?
by MoisesR
Summary: Poco después de haber obtenido sus alas y nuevo título, Twilight le pregunta a su maestra si de verdad cree que está preparada para cargar con esa nueva responsabilidad. He aquí su respuesta.


**¿Demasiado pronto para ser una princesa?**

Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos habían disfrutado de la "Fiesta de coronación" (la fiesta de alicornio) que Pinkie Pie había organizado en un salón de fiestas, momentos después de que la portadora del elemento de la magia fuera nombrada princesa. Hubo abrazos, cascos estrechando los suyos, felicitaciones, comida, baile y música en honor a ella. Alumna de Celestia, amiga, hermana, cuñada… pero sobre todo eso, estaba el sobrenombre de "heroína de Equestria" ya que junto con sus amigos había salvado esta tierra no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Primero, siendo todavía unicornio junto a sus 5 nuevas amigas —que acababa de conocer en su primer día tras arribar a Ponyville— descubrió unos artefactos llamados los Elementos de la Armonía. Gracias a ellos derrotaron a la malvada yegua Nightmare Moon; quien era el alter ego malévolo de Luna, princesa de la noche y hermana menor de Celestia. En segunda, derroto al dios del caos Discord que había escapado de su prisión de piedra para hacer de Ponyville su parque de diversiones, pero gracias una vez más al trabajo en equipo —y una pequeña ayuda de su maestra Celestia— lograron detenerlo con los Elementos de la Armonía, regresándolo a su prisión de piedra. En tercer lugar, Twilight y su grupo de amigos logro parar al malvado rey Sombra, quien hace 1000 años había hecho un imperio suyo por la fuerza. Finalmente, aunque repetía una y otra vez a quien contara la historia que ella no había trabajado sola y que sus victorias eran también gracias a los esfuerzos de sus amigos, nadie le negaba que ella fuera una buena líder. Claro, ella misma se consideraba una líder —más en lo que respecta a su trabajo en la biblioteca—, ya que poseía cualidades que se necesitan para serlo: paciencia, actuar ante la adversidad, organización, trabajo en equipo… pero, ¿no era cierto que también sobreactuaba ante las cosas pequeñas, como llegar 2 minutos tarde a un almuerzo con sus amigas? ¿O cuando tenía que escribir un reporte sobre sus estudios de la amistad, y se ponía histérica al no tenerlo? ¿O que tal las veces en que ella misma perdía el control de sus emociones cuando veía o escuchara algo que no le gustara? Si, hasta los mejores líderes tenían sus defectos, pero esos no los detenía de ser lo que eran.

Al día siguiente que la habían coronado como princesa, Twilight decidió ir sola a visitar el castillo de Canterlot. Así que dejo a su asistente número uno —Spike, el dragón— a cuidar de la librería mientras no estaba, a lo que este asintió sin ningún problema.

Cuando entro al castillo, llego a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su maestra y amiga. Con alegría la saludó.

—Hola princesa Celestia.

—Twilight, mi fiel estudiante. Es un gusto que vengas de visita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Vera… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted, es sobre todo este asunto del título que me has otorgado.

La princesa sonrió. Twilight no lo sabía, pero aquella sonrisa era señal de la satisfacción que sentía por su estudiante al querer hablar de su nueva responsabilidad.

—Acompáñame.

Ella la siguió por unos pasillos hasta que se encontraron en su alcoba real.

—Aquí podemos hablar más tranquilamente. Dime, ¿no te gusta tu nuevo título?

—No es eso princesa; estoy más que honrada por haberlo recibido, y también estas alas —dijo señalándolas con uno de sus cascos—. Lo que pasa es… que no estoy segura si estoy preparada para ser una princesa.

La expresión en Celestia no había cambiado, seguía viéndola con esa sonrisa que venía cargando desde la sala del trono.

—Explícate.

—Bueno, he sido su alumna desde que ingrese a la escuela para unicornios superdotados, y yo, bueno, siempre me he esforzado por mis estudios y lograr alcanzar mi meta de ser la mejor maga unicornio desde Star Whirl el barbudo. Pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado.

Hizo una pausa para contemplar la vista desde el balcón, ella podía observar con claridad la ciudad de Canterlot, y más allá… pensar en las responsabilidades de una princesa le hacía estremecerse casi tanto como el día que ingreso a ser estudiante en la escuela para unicornios superdotados, pero al mismo tiempo estaba la incertidumbre de saber todo lo que conlleva ser una princesa. Ella no había escogido ese camino, jamás se imaginó así misma más que como un unicornio con el potencial para convertirse en una gran maga. Ahora era una alicornio con un título que no había esperado jamás recibir, pero que no podía sentirse halagada por llevarlo; pensaba que era una oportunidad que solo a unos cuantos se les presentaban. ¡Y Twilight había sido escogida para convertirse en una! Pero tenía muchas dudas; preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

—Princesa Celestia, ¿usted cree que DE VERDAD puedo llegar a ser una líder como usted?

—Twilight —mirándola fijamente—, sé a qué te refieres. Mírame a mí: muchos pensaran que soy perfecta, poderosa y que tengo las respuestas a todos los problemas, pero la verdad es que eso no podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Princesa?

—Durante mi vida, he tomado decisiones que han afectado a quienes me rodean; a veces para bien, a veces… para mal. Mi hermana Luna por ejemplo: termine exiliándola en la luna por 1000 años solo porque no le di la importancia que debía a su trabajo. A mí solo me preocupaba el bienestar de los ponis, pero había olvidado lo que era más valioso para ella. Esos años de espera fueron los más largos de toda mi existencia.

Baja la cabeza, los recuerdos de su hermana siendo exiliada por su causa, no dejaban de hacer mella en su conciencia. Mirando de reojo a su fiel alumna, alza la cabeza para continuar su plática.

—Y ese no ha sido el único error que he cometido: muchos más hay en mi haber Twilight. A veces creyendo que hacia lo mejor, me daba cuenta después de que era egoísta, o incluso tonta.

—No diga eso Celestia, usted no es así.

—Permíteme terminar —señalo—. Ejem, como te decía, a veces cuando creía dar lo mejor de mí, no era suficiente: ya fuera en la política o al enfrentarme con enemigos que amenazaran Equestria, no podía hacerlo yo todo sola, necesitaba la ayuda de mi hermana o de otros ponis para hacerles frente a estos obstáculos. Y quiero hacer énfasis en esto: _ningún poni puede cargar al mundo bajo su espalda solo_. Por eso es importante hacer amigos, conocer gente que te apoye y con la cual puedas contar; siempre sabiendo que pueden contar contigo.

Twilight solo asentía mientras escuchaba las palabras de su maestra.

—Twilight, algo que todo líder; princesa o no, debe reconocer para mejorar es siempre aceptar sus errores; no aceptarlos implica negar la realidad, y con ello jamás entenderás porque fallaste.

—Entiendo eso princesa, pero aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—Muy cierto. Sobre eso, la verdad es…

La alicornio lila esperaba con nervios notorios —ya que se mordía el labio inferior— que ella completara esa oración.

—…la verdad es que no creo que estés lista para ser una princesa _todavía_.

—Pero usted me dio el título —dijo una Twilight más confundida que antes.

—Es cierto, pero —hizo una pausa — no te he dado el título para que INMEDIATAMENTE te pongas en mi lugar y te encargues de mis obligaciones, eso no es lo que pensé para ti. Escucha, sé que no te pregunte si querías este título, y me siento algo mal porque Luna y yo lo discutimos después de la fiesta: ella no dijo nada frente a ti, pero en privado me comento que fue algo precipitado nombrarte princesa y por todo eso que conlleva, porque ella lo sabe tan bien como yo. Por eso, me disculpo.

—Todo está bien princesa Celestia —dijo sonriendo—, no hay nada que perdonar. Usted lo hizo con la mejor de sus intenciones. Me alegra mucho saber que usted piense en mi como una líder que podría tomar su lugar algún día, pero… sino estoy lista para ser una princesa, ¿Por qué me nombro princesa? ¿Y las alas que me dio?

Una pausa breve, su maestra sé quedo mirando el exterior desde su única ventana hasta que respondió:

—Quiero que consideres esto: si algo me pasara a mí o a mi hermana, yo… no podría dejar indefenso al pueblo; a todos ellos. Soy fuerte, pero no invencible. Sé que sueno egoísta por todo esto que te digo, pero… no te voy a obligar a ser algo que tú no desees.

Amas se miraban a los ojos como si una tratara de leer los sentimientos de la otra.

—Sin embargo, quiero que conserves el titulo por una sola razón: CREO que puedes ser una princesa, pero primero necesitas familiarizarte un poco con lo que conlleva serlo. Dime, ¿Qué te preocupa más si decidieras ser una princesa?

—Bueno, ser princesa significa ser líder de un pueblo. Me gusta la idea de poder liderar un pueblo, pero me preocupa que hacerlo me impida disfrutar de las cosas más importantes: mis amigos, mi familia, mis estudios… son lo más importante para mí —aseguro.

—Perfectamente te entiendo, es cierto que ser princesa toma buena parte de tu tiempo, pero eso no evita poder disfrutar de lo más importante.

Después de un rato más de conversar sobre los pros y contras de ser princesa, Celestia termino diciéndole a su fiel estudiante:

—Twilight, yo veo mucho en ti. Veo que tienes el potencial para ser una gran princesa, a pesar de tus defectos que a nadie le faltan. Por ahora conserva las alas, solo no olvides todo lo que te dije y…

—…no importa como sea mi exterior, siempre soy yo por lo que está en mi interior—dijo terminando la oración, tal como Celestia esperaba.

La princesa solo afirmo con la cabeza. Twilight en un acto rápido abrazo a Celestia con ternura.

—Gracias por todo, te quiero.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como un jitomate. Sin embargo, unos cascos rodearon a la joven alicornio lila mientras la apretaban más contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, mi fiel estudiante —le dijo en un tono tan dulce, que se podría usar como miel para el desayuno.

Por un momento, se habían olvidado de todo lo que les rodeaba y solo disfrutaron aquel abrazo que duraría algunos segundos antes de que se despidieran. Sin embargo, había cierta alicornio que los había estado observando desde el principio a través de una puerta entre abierta.

"Me alegra que lo hayas hablado con ella, la vida de una princesa no es fácil, pero al menos si ella lo intenta, sabré que lo hizo por nada más ni nada menos que su deseo. Solo espero que Twilight sepa lo que quiere y no solo trate de complacer a mi hermana: tiene que hacerlo por si misma" —pensaba luego de haberse retirado del lugar.

Lamentablemente, lo que iniciaría a Twilight a pensar como una princesa, no sería algo agradable ni fácil de olvidar.

Las semillas están por germinar… pronto el caos sacudirá Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Me divertí escribiendo este one-shot ya que me inspire recordando como Twilight Sparkle pasó a tener su título de princesa (y toda esta cuestión de las alas y la responsabilidad que no buscaba). En fin, sé que no es muy largo, ¿Qué esperaban de un one-shot? A lo mejor y lo continuo después con otro, ¿a ustedes les gustaría?<strong>

**Casi un año desde que no subo nada. La verdad es que he estado ocupando mí tiempo en otras cosas, pero no crean que no haya escrito nada: también me estoy preparando para publicar nuevas historias y actualizar las que ya tengo (con mayor frecuencia). Lamento no haber respondido a la velocidad que ustedes quisieran, pero la verdad he tenido momentos muy duros por los cuales pase y sigo pasando… pero nada que no pueda enfrentar, al final la vida sigue y no espera a nadie.**

**MoisesR se despide, recordándoles que yo TERMINO mis trabajos. Y gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, siempre me ayudan. ¡Felices fiestas decembrinas para todos!**

**Nota para el usuario Angelus-Y: si estás leyendo esto el 13 de diciembre de 2014, por favor no te enojes conmigo por subir esto ahora XD, ya te daré los detalles que necesitas sobre lo que estoy haciendo. Que tengas un lindo día.**


End file.
